Under the Stars
by Sayuri1
Summary: ﻿Ken wants to do a favor for Omi, but finds something for himself underneath shooting stars. [shonen ai, fluff] [Ken x Omi] [complete]


Author: Sayuri (sayuri_tama@hotmail.com)

Title: Under the Stars   
Rating: PG

Archive: Yes, but email me first, please  
Spoilers: Mention of Aya's family (Probably not too big a surprise for anyone)

Warnings: It's short, it's shonen-ai, and it's Pure Fluff.

Pairing: Ken x Omi 

Disclaimer: WeiB Kreuz is not mine, of course. It belongs to the awesome Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya, and Project WeiB.

Summary: Ken wants to do a favor for Omi, but finds something for himself underneath shooting stars. 

Feedback: Please! I've never written this couple, and I've never really written fluff... so it would be appreciated!

Author's notes: This is my first Ken and Omi fic, inspired by the Leonid Meteor Shower that was visible over Eastern North America from about 2 am till dawn on November 18th. I don't know when it was visible in Japan, so I'm taking creative licence with the details ^^ I hope you all caught the show! 

Enjoy ^_^

~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Hurry up, Ken-kun! You're missing it!" Omi's excited voice called from the balcony.

"Coming..."

Ken stepped out of the cabin, wincing as the cold night air blasted his cheeks. He was wearing what, four layers? If there was one thing that Ken hated, it was being cold. 

"Look! There's one - and another! Isn't this great?" Omi turned to Ken, eyes wide and brimming over with happiness. 

Ken briefly glanced up at the bright moon and the clear night sky. "Yeah, it's perfect...except for the fact that it's minus 5 degrees and I'm in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night freezing my ass off..." He trailed off, catching the disappointed look on Omi's face. 

"Ken! Don't be such a spoilsport! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, you know!"

Ken's mind wandered back to that morning at the shop, where Yohji had sauntered over and said in a low voice, "It could be your only opportunity to get the kid alone for awhile, you know...it'll be the perfect time for-- "

Ken yelped and swatted Yohji away, determined to focus on his rose arrangement and _not_ mentally finish that sentence. Honestly, Yohji could be so lewd at times. What would he want to get Omi alone for, anyway? This was a favor he was doing for his teammate, and a break that they both deserved. It wasn't about any more than that, right?

Yohji snickered at Ken's reaction and began to sing as he swayed with the mop in time to his own off-key garbled English.

"Catch a shooting star and put it in your pocket, save it for your wedding day..." Yohji winked at Ken as he danced by. Yohji was no fool; he had seen the way Ken and Omi seemed to naturally "fit" together, and anticipated their relationship moving beyond friendship once they both realized how they felt about each other. They just needed the opportunity. 

"Ken! Are you going to watch or not!" Omi's insistent whine brought Ken back to the present and the blistering cold of the late autumn night. Who the hell had scheduled a meteor shower for mid-November, anyway? 

"Hai, hai..." Ken walked over to the rail and joined Omi, who had his neck craned backward gazing upward to the stars. 

~~~

It had begun about a week ago, when Omi announced that his school field trip to the country to watch the meteor shower had been canceled. Since then, Omi had begun to, well...mope. He'd been anticipating the spectacular show of shooting stars all autumn, and had basically given up all hope of seeing any amidst the light pollution of Tokyo. 

Ken couldn't quite understand why seeing Omi down made him so upset, but ever since Omi had resigned himself to not seeing the stars, he felt a dull sense of disappointment for his friend. There wasn't really too much in his life to look forward to, Ken reasoned, and therefore this trip meant a lot to him. Quickly, Ken formed a plan. 

Convincing Aya to give them both the next day off wasn't too much of a problem, once he'd tactfully reminded Aya of all the free mornings he'd gotten to visit his sister. After that, it was a matter of scrounging around in his savings account and hunting up a cabin to rent in the country, a task in which Yohji was a surprising help. 

"I know this great place, only a few hours drive...I used to take a lot of dates up there, so it should be perfect for your romantic getaway..." His comment was cut off by Ken's cry of protest. 

Despite whatever uses Yohji's "love nest" had been privy too before, it _was_ the perfect place to watch the shower. The cabin was tucked away in the hills, away from the lights and noise of the city, with a well appointed balcony, shelves stocked with food, a fireplace, and a King-sized bed.

That afternoon, while Omi had been moping in front of his laptop, Ken had dropped the keys to the cabin in the boy's lap. 

"Ken-kun, what -" Omi's head snapped around at his teammate, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, are you going to pack or not? We've only got a few hours to get our stuff together and get up there before the shower starts." 

The confusion on Omi's face was replaced with disbelief and pleasure as he understood what Ken had done, not to mention the fact that it looked like he would have a whole night with Ken all to himself. Omi had realized ages ago how he felt about Ken, and had been patiently waiting for some sign that he had a chance with his friend. 

"Ken-kun! You mean...thank-you!" Omi hurled himself into the older boy's arms. Practically knocking Ken off his feet. 

"No problem, kid. Let's get going, hmm?"

~~~~

As the stars shot by, Ken became aware of a light chattering sound coming from his left. Omi.

"Cold?" 

"A..li..ttle..."

Ken smiled as he stepped behind Omi and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, closing the gap between them. Omi' light weight pressing into Ken's chest was surprisingly comforting, and Ken felt a strange warmth spread throughout his form as he held Omi close.

Omi sighed softly as he relaxed back into Ken's chest, a small smile gracing his smooth features. "Ken-kun, thank-you so much for this. Honestly, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Omi, it's nothing-"

"No! It's a lot! I mean, I...I appreciate being here with you more than you know." Omi voice grew very small. "You mean a lot to me, Ken, a lot more than you probably should. More than...more than just a friend."

Ken was taken aback. The reality of situation was slowly dawning on him, that he was here alone with a beautiful and strong boy folded in his embrace who was, in essence, confessing his affection. The moment should have seemed awkward, but somehow, it felt incredibly right.

"Omi, I..."

A bright blue streak caught the attention of both boys as it blazed across the sky, quickly followed by another. Their tails stretched far behind them, shimmering together before fading into the blackness.

Ken couldn't help the excitement which came through in his voice. "Wow! Did you see those ones?!" Ken looked back down on the boy in his arms and allowed a smile to creep over his face. 

Omi remained quiet for a minute, and then shifted in Ken's arms so that his blue eyes were looking into brown. 

"Ne, Ken-kun..." He started in a soft voice, "did you make a wish?"

Omi felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Ken answered, his grip on Omi tightening. 

"No...I ..I think that I already have everything that I want right here." 

Eyes shining, Omi smiled and looked back up to the stars. 

~~ Owari ^^

Okay, so it was short and pointless...but I needed a break from Angst! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
